The present invention relates to a cleaning tool which can be used to simultaneously clean the outside surface and the inside surface of an end of a copper pipe in preparation for soldering.
Pipe cleaning tools are known for cleaning the inside and outside surfaces of a pipe to be joined prior to soldering. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,549 to Criswell, et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,493,748 to Santo.
The present invention provides a tool for cleaning the outside and inside surfaces of a pipe of various diameters merely by reversing the tool ends. With the present invention, the tool is inserted in a chuck of a power drill and can be used easily to clean the exterior and interior surfaces of xc2xdxe2x80x3 pipes or xc2xexe2x80x3 pipes easily, simply by reversing the body of the tool.
The present invention relates to a two-ended copper pipe cleaning tool which can be used to simultaneously clean the outside surface and the inside surface of an end of a copper pipe in preparation for soldering. One end of the tool is used for cleaning a pipe having a first diameter, and the second end of the tool is used for cleaning a pipe having a larger size diameter. The invention includes a holder body having a first tubular portion flaring into a second tubular portion. A wall separates the first tubular portion from the second tubular portion. A hard wire brush is affixed to the inner surface of the first tubular portion, and a hard wire brush is affixed to the inner surface of the second tubular portion. A drive shank is provided having an end for use in a chuck or collet of a drill, and a free end sized to be received either by a socket located in the first tubular bore or a socket provided in the second tubular bore. Further, a brush shank is provided having a hard wire brush attached at one end. The free end of the brush shank sized to be removably received by either the first or second tubular sockets.